(Inuyasha X Sango) The Aikō-ka Garden
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku find themselves at a village that's being terrorized by a demon. As they wait to slay this demon, Sango uncovers a romantic legend that will change things in the group of four forever. The Aiko-Ka Garden! (Aikō-ka means lovers) *Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!*
1. Chapter 1 The legend and the stones

Inuyasha X Sango 3

Rating: 13+ (Pg 13-ish I'm probably just being too careful again it's more like PG but whatever.)

_I don't own these amazing characters~ Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku/ _

Chapter one; The legend and the stones.

XXXXX

"Sango! W-Wait!" Miroku put his hands up innocently. "Sango, this isn't what it seems, I was simply escorting this woman to uh- help her find her dog!"

"I'll escort you to an early grave, you perverted monk!" Sango growled, bunching up her fists even though she knew she could never strike him. "I'm so done with you and your non-stop flirting!"

"Hey, Sango! No, wait I'm sorry. Please! Come back!"

Miroku's voice became distant as Sango stormed away from him, long tired of his cheating ways. Ever since they stopped at this village it's been constant with him, not even thinking twice about her and running around with other women.

"The nerve!" Sango huffed and she got to the out skirts of the village. "Some man you are, Miroku!"

Since the village was full with no possible room to say, the gang was camping just past the outskirts. It was fine since the demon came through the forest they where by anyway.

Sango couldn't wait for the demon to show up and it would be done with so they could hurry up and leave. She was tired of seeing Miroku strut around with village woman day after day.

Everyone else was busy out doing something, Inuyasha was with Kagome and Shippo, trying to sniff out a trail from the demon, Miroku was flirting around and even Kirara was fast asleep on her bed. Sango stood up, knowing if she should stay at sit her she would only further sulk over the situation. She decided she would go for a walk and try to clear her screaming headache.

The weather was warm, but the nights were cool, and the bigger looking village was surrounded by a thick green forest. It was lush with tree's, live with animals and the ground was covered in a thick undergrowth. Sango's thoughts brightened when she remembered a conversation she over heard by two village women, talking about a small hidden path in this forest that supposedly led to a beautiful place.

_XX-Flash Back-XX_

Sango was walking among the village, looking for Miroku who had disappeared yet again when she came across and elderly woman. She looked pretty old, and was carrying several big bags, grunting with struggle.

"Excuse me, may I help you? Pardon me but it seems you're having a hard time carrying those." Sango was surprised this woman could carry one, let alone four of those heavy bags.

"Hm? Oh my," The woman looked up to her, grey hair pulled up in a bun and rosy cheeks. "You'd like to help me? That you very much young lady!"

Sango walked along side the old woman as they walked down to a little shop, turning out these bags where full of supplies and her owned the store.

"Thank you so much dear, these bags grow heavier with each birthday that passes." The elderly lady began to unload the vegetables onto the counter. "Pardon me for staring, but you aren't from around here are you? I take it you're with the other travels that showed up here a few nights ago."

"Yes, I am." Sango sat at the woman's counter. "But how could you tell?" She wondered, seeing as how she arrived in her normal clothes and remained this way since.

"Well honestly, you're too beautiful to be from these parts!" The old woman laughed and then cursed as one of her carrots rolled off the counter.

"A-Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Sango tried to see around the counter.

"I got it, I got it." The old woman was back up in a moment. "Be a dear though? If any costumers come in let them know I'll be out in a moment, I just have to ready the vegetables I got before hand."

"Of course." Sango looked around the little restaurant, she picked up a hand written menu and learned it was a soup shop.

A few moments later, and two women walked into the shop.

"Oh, hello. Welcome, please have a seat, the owner will be back in just a moment." Sango tried her best to seem friendly.

The two women had a seat, and sure enough the old woman rushed out and took their orders.

"Dear, if you would wait right there, I have something for you." The old woman was on her way back to the kitchen when she took Sango's hand in hers. "Can you wait right here?"

"O-Of course, but I don't need anything in return." Sango replied.

"Nonsense." The old woman waved her hand and headed into the back. "I must reward you something for your kind deed!"

"No- Really-" Sango tried, but decided not to argue with the cooky old woman who was rushing around looking for something to pay her back with.

While the old woman was gone again, Sango sat and waited as the two women behind her spoke.

"Well, I heard that it's the most romantic place on Earth." One woman swooned. "Wouldn't it be romantic to stumble upon it with your lover?"

"Please!" The other woman replied sipping her tea. "You don't simply _stumble _upon it, don't you even know the legend?"

Sango hadn't noticed the old woman was back again with the soup the ladies had ordered.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the Aiko-ka garden, are you?" The old woman said placing their soup down. "I could tell you all about it if you like."

"Oh, yes please!" The women chimed.

"What about you, dear, would you like to hear it?" The old woman took a seat.

"Sure, and you can just call me Sango if you like." Sango turned around to better hear her.

"Alright," The old woman folded her hands in her lap. "So, you want to hear about the Aiko-ka legend hm? Well long ago, it said that a princess was set to marry a prince to join together two great kingdoms. Sadly, the princess didn't love the prince in return, and instead she fell deeply in love with a boy who worked at a village farm. The king told his daughter that she was forbidden to see the village boy ever again, and was being forced into marriage for she had no choice."

"Oh thats horrible!" One of the woman said picking up her tea.

"Indeed, and it gets worse." The old woman rubbed the side of her face. "The king locked his daughter away, and made it clear to her if she were to ever go and see him again that he would be killed. Yet, the village boy loved the princess in return, so one night when everyone was fast asleep, the princess escaped and ran to the village. She ran to the house of the village boy and they decided they would run away together, knowing well the trouble they'd be in if they stayed. But, not long after she escaped someone at the castle noticed her absence and the king ordered a huge village search, and they did just so. By the time the castle workers searched the town, the princess and the village boy where already on the outskirts of town. They where almost to the forest when they where spotted, so they fled deep into the forest."

"Oh my gosh!" The other woman looked deep into the story. "So did they escape? Or did they get caught?"

"The king ordered the guards to search and search the forest, but they never were found. But one young boy was out in the forest, one who lived right in this very village and he saw the whole thing!" The old woman eye's lit up. "He said that the two were running through the forest, and stopped near him out of breath. They didn't see him, so he was able to watch the whole thing. He said that the two were nearly caught by the castle workers, and that they had no where left to run and time was running out when the village boy took the princess by the shoulder. He told the princess that he loved her, and he wanted to be with her forever. The princess returned his loved, and as they embraced a bright light appeared. There was a loud splitting sound as the huge tree they were standing by suddenly cracked in two, reveling a hidden path way that looked to lead into a beautiful garden of flowers of all types."

The old woman stood up and took the empty cups from the table with a happy sigh.

"And then what!?" One of the village women asked with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"And that's it!" The old woman smiled. "The two were last seen walking down that hidden path and were never seen again, the legend is that if two people who really and truly love each other stand near the tree, the path will open up again and lead to the Aiko-ka garden."

"That's truly amazing, and a beautiful story." Sango was captivated by the romantic tale.

"Yes it is," Said the other village woman. "Do you believe it?" She asked the old woman who was heading back into the kitchen.

"Do I believe it?" The old woman stopped and turned around. "Why of course I believe it, that young boy in the forest who saw it is my husband after all."

Sango said goodbye to the old woman as the two village women chatted in awe about the legend and the old man who had saw the old thing, and began out to look for Miroku again. She was only a few steps away when the old woman poked her head out and called after her.

"Dear! Young dear! Wait a moment, I still have something for you!" She waved her arm wildly in the air.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango turned around and greeted the old woman.

"This!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two stones, they were oddly pink and shaped like a heart. "One is for you, the other is one you give to your other half."

"My... Other half?" Sango looked down at the two small stones.

"Yes, the person you love of course." The woman smiled. "I have one, as does my husband. It said when you are with the one true person you love, and you walk together among the forest that when you come across the Aiko-ka tree they glow and the secret path of true love opens up again!"

_XX-End of Flash Back-XX _

Sango reached into her pocket and pulled out the stones, blushing as she remembered the romantic tale.

Then an image of Miroku popped into mind, but it was soon followed by cheating and flirting.

She decided since the sun was going down, she was best to head to the campsite again to see if the others were back yet.

With her mind more clear and the stones in her pocket, Sango smiled to herself, her heart feeling light as she headed back to the camp.

XXXX

_Note from author; _

So normally, my chapters are much longer then this but I found myself a little confused with this story. It was at first suppose to be a short story, one-shot, or whatever. Yet I found that it might be a little too long as a one shot, so I'll be breaking it up into shorter and less rushed chapters. Honestly I think it works better then having

onestorylikethisandeverythingisallcramedtogether

or

' e.

Right?

So I really like this story so far, I hope you did too!

If you see any mistakes please let me know I'd be more then happy to fix them.

aaaaaaaaaand that's about it.

It's currently 4:21am right now.

HueHue.

I should sleep, but I wont.

- Love as always,

CandyCloudBunny, aka Bunny.


	2. Chapter 2 Purple Flowers

Inuyasha X Sango

Rating: 13+ (Pg 13-ish I'm probably being too careful again it's more like PG but whatever.)

_I don't own these amazing characters~ Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku/_

Chapter two; Purple flowers.

XXXXX

Sango made her way back to the campsite, and sure enough everyone was back.

"Sango!" Kagome smiled. "You're back! Come eat, it's getting late already." She handed Sango a fish.

"I know, it gets dark so early here." Sango sat down beside her. "So did you have any luck?"

Sango felt Miroku looking at her, but she avoided him.

"Sadly no, no scent as of yet." Kagome sighed and began eating her fish.

Sango noted how Inuyasha seemed tired and annoyed, and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure it'll show up sooner or later and then you can take him down." Sango took a bite of her fish.

Inuyasha just sat and watched the fires flame flicker.

"Yeah." he replied softly, already done eating. He looked up at Sango and spoke. "So, did you do anything interesting today?"

Sango blushed, embarrassed. "No not really."

The campsite became quiet and they all ate in silence before Shippo spoke up.

"So." Shippo's tale bounced. "What's with the tension?"

No one replied, but Kagome looked at shippo in confusion.

Sango took the chance to pass a glare at Miroku, who froze and awkwardly ate his fish.

"Oh I get it." Shippo folded his arms.

"What, no you don't!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You're just a kid!"

"I might be a kid but you're the clueless one!" Shippo retorted.

"Who are you calling clueless?" Inuyasha shot back.

"The person who can't see the OBVIOUSLY Miroku was flirting with the village women again and he upset Sango, AGAIN." Shippo poked Inuyasha in the nose.

Sango felt herself becoming more and more annoyed, and she suddenly stood up.

"Miroku, mind if we take a walk?" Sango could tell by the tone of voice he could see she was mad.

"S-Sure thing Sango." Miroku scrambled to his feet.

They walked away from the camp as Inuyasha and Shippo argued on about who's fault it was.

Sango looked up at the night sky, as if someone pulled a blanket of blackness over top of the village.

"It really does get dark fast here." Sango muttered as her and Miroku walked into the forest.

"Hm? What'd you say?" Miroku looked over to her.

"N-Nothing." Sango stayed awkwardly silent.

They walked together in awkwardness, not having much to say to each other.

Sango was feeling nervous, but decided to go for it anyway. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stones, stopping and looking at Miroku.

"What are those?" Miroku asked looking down at the little hearts. "Stones?"

"Yes, the woman who gave them to me said I should give them to the person who I- - uhm. Who I'm closest with..." Sango felt her face grow hot. "So here, have this rock for tonight because come tomorrow I have something to do with it."

That much was true, Sango wanted to see if she could ask the old lady something about these rocks and the legend about them.

"Oh I see." Miroku took the rock in the palm of his hand and smiled. "I do suppose the woman who gave them to you said to give it to the person you _love _didn't she?"

Sango's face went red.

"H-How did you know?"

"The Aiko-ka legend, I use to hear that one a lot." Miroku blushed in return. "Thank you, Sango. I'm sure tomorrow you'll go back to the woman who gave you these stones and ask where the tree is, am I right?"

Sango blushed again, but turned away.

"Shut up." She brushed her hair to the side.

"I'm afraid I don't know where the tree is, but for now..." Miroku took a hold of Sango's hand. "Will you walk with me to try and find it? The stones light up when we're near it so we'll know."

They walked side by side again, deeper into the forest.

"But the stones only work if the two people love each other." Sango said, remembering all the cheating Miroku did in a day, let alone a week.

"I know." Miroku suddenly pulled her close and under his arm. "That means they should light up just fine."

Sango blushed and put her head on his chest.

_Maybe we can be in love after all..._

After a half hour of walking, they gave up for the night and returned to the campsite where everyone was already fast asleep. Miroku handed the rock back just before they entered the clearing where everyone was staying.

Inuyasha popped his head up as they walked near him, but shortly rested his head back on his shoulder to return to sleep.

Miroku wished Sango a good night and laid down, not even a few moments after and he had already drifted into sleep.

Yet Sango couldn't sleep, she was too deep in though about the stones and the legend. She tossed and turned next to Kagome, envying that she could just lay there and sleep soundly with out a care in the world.

Restless, Sango got up again, remembering a small pond she saw earlier.

"Maybe one more short walk won't hurt." Sango half hoped it would tire her out enough so she could come back and sleep, but by the time she arrived at the pond she was much awake.

She was awe struck at the beauty of it all, the navy dark water that was sparkling as it reflected the night sky, the big moon in the sky that shone down giving all the plant life around the pound a beautiful natural glow.

Even the stars shone brighter, perhaps because the night sky was much darker. Heavy winds began to blow, and Sango watched the tree's and flowers dance in the wind until the wind it self picked a flower right from the ground and blew it across the hill of long green grass. It landed softly near Sango's feet, and she reached among the soft lush grass and picked it up. It was a beautiful flower, with long light purple pedals flecked with darker spots and big dark green leafs sprouting a long thing stem.

Sango's mind drifted as she stared at the flower and realized she was beginning to nod off. She got up sleepily and walked herself back to the campsite one more.

"Maybe now I can sleep." Sango murmured as she came to the clearing again. She untied her hair and starred at the flower, twisting and turning it between her fingers.

It twirled one way and back the other, and Sango just stared at it's perfection. It smelled sweet, and Sango thought she had never seen a more perfect flower in her life.

There was a soft sigh to the left of her, and she turned her head surprised to see that Inuyasha was up, looking right at her and watching her with fascination in his eyes.

"O-Oh!" Sango blinked, wondering how long he was watching her for. "Inuyasha. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Uhm. N-no." Inuyasha blushed and looked to the ground beside him. "Why are you up, aren't you tired?"

"Yeah I am. But I was having trouble sleeping." Sango twirled her flower again. "What about you?"

"Just thinking... Try and get your rest though, just incase the demon comes, seeing as I'll be no help." Inuyasha sat back trying to get more comfortable.

"No help?" Sango was confused, but followed his gaze up to the moon. "Oh, you'll be human any moment now, hu?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha sounded bitter to his half demon back ground.

"Hey, you aren't useless when you're human, you know that, right?" Sango knelt so she could move closer to him. "Just because you're a half demon, it doesn't mean that you're any less important."

Inuyasha looked down to her, staring into her eyes for a moment. "You think so?"

"Of course."

"Hm." Inuyasha looked back up to the moon. "That's a pretty flower you have." He leaned over and gently took it from her hand. "But.. it would look a lot nicer.. if it was on you." He tucked the stem just behind Sango's ear , and his cheeks turned a little pink as he sat back down.

Sango blushed, seeing as how she's never seen Inuyasha be so affectionate towards her before. "T-Thanks."

Now Inuyasha's face really was turning red, Sango wasn't seeing things.

"Get some rest." He said softly. "Goodnight, Sango."

"Goodnight." Sango smiled and laid down in her bed. It was nice being treated so kindly by Inuyasha, it made her heart feel light and her head go clear.

She was finally able to get some rest.

XXXXX

_Note from author; _

Oh look, a chapter and hardly anything at all happened in it. (u_u)-/ Sorry about that.

Bet you were wondering why there was so much Sango X Miroku in this chapter.

All will be explained for that later.

It is now 5:40am

Okay I should really sleep now.

Im sure due to my tiredness there are many mistakes, so please let me know if you see any or any kind and I will gladly fix them, thanks. 3

I should sleep now.

But I won't.

-Love as always,

CandyCloudBunny aka Bunny


End file.
